una noche
by annitha mz
Summary: ANNA X HAO Todo puede cambiar en una noche, puedes estar a explotando de ilusiones y felicidad por dentro, pero eso puede cambiar en una noche...


Una noche

Por: Annitha mz

Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Esta historia me pertenece exceptuando lo de arriba (claro)

Disfruten: capitulo único

-eres un…..-se mordió el labio inferior, con coraje, con desesperación, no sabía ni que palabras usar exactamente para describirlo- ¡ah!

Se cruzó de brazos, cual niña en pleno berrinche, como bomba a 3 catastróficos segundos de explotar, pero no…sabía que por más que hiciera un escándalo, o lo contrario, por más que se sentara de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido el seguiría igual

Si… los trucos típicos de niñas en plena crisis sentimental para ella no funcionaban, porque el seguiría firme sin doblarse ante lágrimas, berrinches o gritos…

Suspiro- esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos- hablo la rubia, ya sin ganas de pelear, ni de hablar, ya sin ganas de nada- ¿Cómo has podido?...ha…ni si quiera tiene sentido preguntártelo, ¿cierto hao?

Jajaja- prácticamente sintió que se iba para atrás con la reacción del castaño, se reía- acaso te estas riendo, ¡IDIOTA! –esta vez termino explotando y lanzándole la primer palabra ''ofensiva'' que se le ocurrió, acaso hao asakura era tan terriblemente sínico para reír, sabía que si era sínico, en niveles proporcionales, pero…con ella, algo dentro de ella creí que existía otra versión de hao… solo para ella

Anita-estas palabras la sacaron del trance en el que estaba-de verdad crees que lo haría-ahora el chico hablo con una cara de seriedad pero… ¿comprensión?

¿Qué hiciste con mi rosario hao?-pregunto la chica rubia nuevamente ya casi sin paciencia y con demasiada impaciencia

La pelea era por eso…un objeto, pero tanto hao como Anna sabían que no era solo un objeto… era el rosario de los 1080, y la discusión comenzó con la simple frase de: ''no puedo arriesgarme''

Pensándolo de hao, era lo más sensato que se podía esperar, ese rosario en dos ocasiones se había usado con el propósito de destruirle, la última vez fallando, así que… ¿Por qué no destruirle?, ¿solo porque para la rubia tenía un valor sentimental, él se arriesgaría?

Todos pensarían así, todos menos hao y Anna… anna estaba segura que hao entendería el valor de ese rosario y hao conocía muy bien el valor que el rosario tenia para la chica, basto con ver el rostro de la rubia en aquel momento cuando el destruyo la cuenta principal en la pelea contra yoh…

Mírame-hablo hao con calma-anna kyoyama, ¿de verdad crees que le destruiría?

De debajo de su poncho saco una caja que anna jamás había visto pero esperaba que contuviera su rosario… y así era, solo que con algo distinto…

Esa pequeña cuenta que hao había destruido estaba ahí

Sonrió un poco, y solo se lanzó contra hao para abrasarle apachurrando la caja entre sus cuerpos

Eres un maldito hao…-dijo esto ahora sonriendo

Si-dijo el chico suspirando, cuando la rubia le soltó solo miro al cielo, era una noche estrellada y algo importante pasaría esa noche, él lo sabía, y la rubia también lo presentía

Cuando esto termine, me iré contigo, se lo diré a yoh y estaremos juntos-hablo con total decisión

Tienes que volver a la cabaña…-era cierto, se había hecho tarde y los demás seguro la esperaban

Se puso de pie tomando la caja en sus manos, le sonrió al chico contemplándolo solo un segundo para después irse….

Después de que acabara ese absurdo torneo ella se iría con hao, fuera lo que fuera que pasara, estarían juntos, eso es lo que le importaba

En cuanto a yoh, dolería…a ambos, no por ahora amar a hao ella olvidaba el amor hacia yoh, pero no podía quedarse más años engañándose y engañándolo…no cuando la completa felicidad que desde niña busco hao se la ofrecía

-Señorita…- parpadeo casi con irrealidad, giro un poco a su lado izquierdo y ahí estaba el, vestido con su traje negro, tan apuesto y sonriéndole a la chica que sería su futura esposa

Y eso la hiso caer en la realidad - señorita anna… ¿acepta por esposo al señor asakura yoh?

Todo lo que había pasado aquella noche vino a su mente de golpe, el padre de manta, hao adelantándose y los chicos siguiéndole al continente Mu, luego todos muertos, después el, hao prohibiéndole quedarse ahí, a morir… él había dicho que ella tenía que seguir una vida, con hijos tal vez, una larga vida que el ya no podía darle en la alta sociedad de los grandes espíritus, todo lo que se suponía que empezaría cuando el torneo acabara, acabo ese día…

Todo en una noche, en una noche su oportunidad de ser feliz, casarse con el hombre que amaba, tener hijos con él, una vida, se acabó, en una noche se casaría con un hombre al que no amaba, al que solo le debía amor por el recuerdo del pasado, todo en una noche ¿Qué había pasado?

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, ahora estaba vestida de blanco con yoh a un lado y hao seguramente observando

-Sí, acepto

FIN….

U_U esta vez no eh matado a yoh, se puede decir que hasta el gano o.o aun que no creo con la rubia amando aun a hao

Para el mini fic, tome por primero la idea del anime cuando en la batalla final rompe el rosario de los 1080 de anna, según en mi versión, eso pelea pasa pero nadie gana (algo así como una pelea común), después ellos se conocen, bla bla bla, se enamoran y ahí es cuando pasa esto, luego el final de shaman King manga donde hao deja regresar a todos y el se queda… ojo, según mi versión…

Tengo muchoooo… mucho sin escribir, actualizare de poco en poco mis historias para las que siguen esperando ese momento

Para las que ya me han leído y les hablo y para las que es primera vez que me leen les tengo una noticia: estoy embarazada, ya tengo los 6 meses, y los primeros meses tuve algunos problemas, luego me puse demasiado hormonal y con muchos vómitos y nauseas así que no tenía cabeza ni humor de escribir ni un recado….por eso deje tanto espacio vacío en mis historias

Gracias por leerme

Y como es típico les invito a leer mis otros fanfic, excelentes se los recomiendo (Jajaja EGO NIVEL: RYUU)

Besos

Annitha mz


End file.
